A Flame Brain For The Hurt
by foreverandeversimplyme
Summary: Natsu has recently been having visions from Ultear, but the young proper version of Ultear. Soon he gets a potion that turns her back into her youthfulself. But he finds himself attracted to her, and her him. Before they know it, Gray and Lyon are stalking them, Happy is confused, Meredy and Jellal are sabotaging them and Lucy and Lisanna are wondering where they went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

A Flame Brain for the hurt

Chapter 1: Visions

AN: Wrote this at a request for a Natsu x Ultear story…

Disclaimer: Guess what ladies and gents? I don't own Fairy Tail

Natsu groaned, it was early morning. He never used to wake up this early, that was until he started having visions of her. Ultear. Slowly he got up and started to walk around his house, feeling the comfortable floor underneath his feet. He had found out from Gray that she had become like super old. But then why was she appearing, as her younger self in his dreams? But it wasn't like normal dreams. Normal dreams he could handle, but these were like visions and only creepy people like Warren got visions. Getting dressed, he quietly crept pass Happy to get some food. In deep thought, he wondered, if maybe it was a message. Like a job? In which he was the daring hero to go on a quest. He remembered reading (not very well) one of Lucy's stories once. About a prince who turns the old hag into a beautiful princess with a potion. Now Natsu was no prince, but he could sure enjoy turning Ultear into the beautiful…. wait… woman…. she was….uh is? Stretching, Natsu decided to head to Porlyuscia's house thingy in the woods. But now it was time for another nap.

"_Natsu…." The stern but wise voice called._

"_Natsu?" Natsu stood up. Ultear was standing there. Natsu stepped forward._

"_Ultear what do you want?" She closed her eyes._

"_I can't ask…. but you know what to do… you've always been different… from the others."_

Natus's P.O.V

"Natsuuuuuu? Natsuuuuuuu? Wake up man!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Another vision. Strange. Getting up, I feel my stomach rumbling again. _You know what to do_. "Happy? Mind taking a detour today?"

10 minuets in and I was regretting this decision. It was hot and sticky. We were also lost.

"I'm sure it was back that-a-way Natsu", Happy said.

"Nah, Happy, it's this way, I'm sure", I said confidently. Happy just rolled his eyes. I'm sure I heard an oh boy, but I couldn't be sure.

"Maybe I should fly up, get a good view."

"Yeah, good idea Happy." I hadn't told Happy why we were doing this, for all he knew I was sick or something. I didn't want Happy to question my intentions, I mean I didn't even know them myself. I kept walking and eventually Happy came back down to the ground.

"You're going to the wrong way Natsu." I stopped.

"Really….Damn." Turning around, we headed back the way we came. Typical nose, always leading me In the wrong direction. We arrived back at the intersection where we had taken the wrong turn.

"This time we go this way!" Happy said cheekily pointing straight. Nodding, and silently groaning we headed straight. I was hungry, tired from lack of sleep and confused, why do I care so much about Ultear?

"See, there it is", Happy yelled.

"Anyway, Natsu what are we doing out here?" Right, how do I explain this one.

"You'll see." I said. Happy sighed,

"I hate surprises."

Walking in, Porlyusica gave us a glare.

"What are you morons doing here?"

"Well, I have been having visions…"

"Visions, Natsu, are you crazy, like Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Dreams, young man?" Porlyusica asked.

"No like visions."

"About?" She asked sternly.

"A girl, no a woman." That was the only way to describe Ultear.

"And in these, visions, what is this woman saying?",

"To find her, change her back into her young self."

"So this woman, she's old is she?"

"Well, yes, but not in these visions, she saying, find me Natsu, you know what to do."

"Do you know this woman?"

"Yeah I knew her briefly."

"What was her name?"

"Ultear." The room went silent. Why was saying her name, such a taboo subject. She's perfectly fine, a bit temperamental, but hey I like that, WAIT, I mean no, I hate that….

"That's right, Gray told us that saving his life, must have made her progress into an old lady…" Happy said thoughtfully.

"Hmmnn, I do have a potion for magical ageing, but it is quite rare, fragile. Do you even know where you can find this woman?" The room went silent again.

"We can ask where Gray last saw here." Happy said quietly. That's odd, Happy's never quiet. Porlyusica held out the potion.

"Look after it, guard It with your life", she said handing me the potion. I nodded.

"Come on Happy, let's go find Gray! Thanks old lady!" I called as we ran out. I hold it carefully, not wanting it to smash.

"Wow, Natsu, you're looking after it really well!" Happy said as we walked into the guild. I just grunted, as I scanned the tables for Gray. Finding him seated next to Juvia (as always), we walked up.

"Hey Gray." He looked up, eyes narrowing at the potion.

"What do you want, flames for brains?"

"I want to know where I can find old Ultear", I said confidently. Gray's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" He muttered.

"I'm gonna turn her back into the beauti….ah woman she was."

"Why do you want to do that moron?"

"She's been sending me visions." Juvia giggled behind her hand.

"Visions?" Gray asked.

"Yeah visions!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"I think very highly of Ultear, and I'm not just going to let you.."

"But Grayyyy! Porlyusica gave us this potiooonnn." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He stood up, ignoring the blue haired girl sitting next to him.

"Juvia will come too!" Gray shook his head.

"No Juvia, I won't be gone too long."

"Fine." I muttered under my breath. I really don't want snow cone chaperoning. Wait, why did I come up with that? She's just a woman.

2 hours later and we had arrived. Gray knocked on the door. An old lady opened it. This must be Ultear, but she doesn't show any resemblance. She glanced at me.

"Hey Ultear, we bought you this potion!" Gray growled in warning at me.

"What potion?" She asked kindly. Jeez, old Ultear isn't much fun. I much prefer the ass kicking manic.

"It's to turn you back, to your young, natural self." She looked at it and back to me. Maybe they were just dreams, nothing more. But then a slight spark of recognition triggered in her eyes. She smiled.

"Any instructions on how to take it?" Inside, Ultear's house was plain, probably because of lack of money. As she went to the bathroom to drink the potion (the instructions were on a label on the potion. Happy and I raided her fridge. Gray, sat silently.

"Natsu, just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Why would I ever do that?"

"You seem to like Ultear. That's perfectly fine, but just don't, hurt her. She's like a sister to me." A faint blush started to appear on my cheeks. Like, Ultear? That's not possible, yet still. A faint scream came from the bathroom. A young, youth like scream. Gray turned to me.

"If you hurt her, I swear…" A door opening interrupted us. My eyes widened, as Ultear, holding her clothes in places stepped out. She looked exactly the same, as she was during the Grand magic Games. I could also tell that any personality change, from being an old lady had changed as well. She looked me up and down, causing my blush to deepen.

"Thank you for the potion."

"Hey, Ultear? Why are you holding your clothes in place?" Happy asked. Ultear, being back to normal rolled her eyes.

"I'm skinny again, moron." Gray just seemed shocked.

"I'm going to buy some clothes. Stay here." She turned to leave. She really was beautiful. Wait, no….. I'm an idiot….. But for some reason, I didn't want her to go.

"Wait, Ultear?" She turned to face me.

"Let us come with you." Gray nodded. He didn't seem very pleased at that fact. Jeez, the guy seriously needs to take a chill pill.

"Fine", she said as we walked out. Yeah, this Ultear I liked much better.

2 hours later, after buying many clothes, we returned to allow Ultear to get changed.

"You, know Gray"… I said slowly.

"You can go now, she's fine and…"

"You really think, I'm going to leave you and her alone, together?" He interrupted.

"Well, I'll be here too!" Happy yelled. He just rolled his eyes.

"She can and will do, much better than you, dating speaking." I sat back. At that moment, Ultear stepped out. She was wearing a white robe like top, and it was easy to see that there must have been traces of armour on the other side an crème caramel tights, that not only showed off her legs (which were great), showed the outline of armour behind the tights. For shoes she wore boots. Her hair was brushed and properly styled and she looked radiant.

"How do I look?" She asked, looking directly at me.

"Great, I mean, yeah, sure great." Gray glared at me. She just turned.

"I should probably find Crime Socerie now." She said. That's right, I almost forgot about that.

"Natsu can help me find them."

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You can come along too. As long as you're not annoying."

"AYE!" He yelled. Gray stood there motionless.

"Gray, that means you can go home now." She said almost kindly.

"I, uh, aw, right, yeah, sure, ok." He left confused, glaring at me.

_Don't hurt her, she could do much better than you._

She looked at me unsmiling. It's not like I like her or anything, but why is my heart beating so fast?

AN: Woop woop chapter 1 done…. Me likey. I sort of changed my mind. This will be 4 chapters (3 chapters of story and an epilogue)

Is it weird that I'm actually growing to like this paring.

I'll try to find time to type up another OLAAT chapter today but…. No promises, I already wrote 1 chapter for that today at like 5am, and this one at 8am so yeah fun.

Let me know what you think, espically as this is a pairing who I've never considered before.

Next chapter: Lyon and Gray go stalking, Jellal and Meredy get worried and Happy's just confused?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Flame Brain for the hurt

AN: This chapter was a little harder going to write

Disclaimer: cough* I don't own fairy tail*cough

_Lamia Scale_

Gray walked in, pissed off. Ultear was the closest thing he had to a proper sister, and now Natsu was gonna sweep in and, NO! He was not going to let that flame brain, hurt Ultear. I mean, he barely even noticed her until he started getting creepy visions about her. But he was going to take control. He was going to have to pull a Juvia, but there was no way in hell he'd actually ask her to help, she'd just think Ultear was another love rival, yeah right. Instead he was going to, sigh, Lyon to help. Walking in, he found Lyon at a table sitting next to Jura.

"Hey Lyon." Lyon raised a hand in greeting before continuing his conversation.

"Lyon! Natsu had creepy visions about Ultear, got a potion and boom she's young again and staring at him with those… those ooh my big hero eyes." Lyon turned to him and lifted an eyebrow up.

"What… really?" Lyon stood up.

"I'm going to deal with this, but you can tag along as well." Gray just rolled his eyes in response.

Natsu's p.o.v

Turns out, Ultear and I have more in common then we thought. We both like weapons and standing up for what we believe in. After a couple of hours she got along with Happy as well, not too well but enough.

"Ultear?"

"Yes….."

"I'm hungry." To that I got hit in the back of the head, but it seemed more playful then when Lucy did it.

"I'm sure we can find something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember, I practically raised Meredy." At this Happy moaned loudly.

"Whhhhyyyyyyy where did I go wrong." I turned to happy and gave him a thumbs up, at this the exceed seemed to forget where he was or where he was going. I mean, hell, I didn't even know where I was going, but I'd sure as hell follow her anywhere.

"Now, there should be an inn, somewhere around here, that does the best pumpkin pie." Pumpkin pie? Ultear? Jeez, if she were to like be a pyro she'd be my dream woman. Happy moaned again, something about women and cheezsticks, maybe he's started dating Carla?

"So Natsu… What do you do in your spare time?" Jeez, I have to answer this question correctly or I'll have no chance…. I mean not that I care, but she's got the most beautiful eyes and oh right the question.

"Eat, train, fight, hang. Stuff like that." Ultear nodded, she seemed to accept that as a reasonable answer.

"So what about you Ultear?"

"Same, but I also like to curl up, in front of the fire at night and watch the stars." Sigh, she's perfect.

"We're here." The inn was small, but roomy. Happy ordered a tuna sandwich, and Ultear and I each ordered a pumpkin pie. Something about being with Ultear felt so right. There was a brief silence, I should probably let Lucy know where I am so she doesn't worry.

"Happy?" I asked. "Could you possibly find Lucy and just tell her that I'm helping Ultear ok?" Happy sighed.

"Ok." As he flew away, I could have sworn I heard a "he liiikkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeesssss her."

Happy leaving caused a silence. It was a sort of awkward one. Soon the pie arrived. My usually feeding frenzy occurred. Ultear just tutted tutted as she picked up her knife and fork.

"Hasn't anybody bothered to teach you table manners?" I shrugged.

"Why bother?" She just took a bite of her pie. I noticed how she grinned slightly as she chewed. It must be one of her favourite foods.

"Table manners are basic importance, I mean you don't really want people to think you're an animal do you?" I shrugged again. This time I noticed her eyes sparkled.

"Hey! Are you teasing me?" She put down her fork.

"Whatever would I have to gain from that?"

"I dunno know? The satisfaction?" Her eyes sparkled. She took another bite of her pie, licking her lips slightly. I swallowed a gulp, jeez, this girl is intense.

"What about when you eat chicken wings or something like that?" She just continued eating and said "that's different. In public I try to be polite, respectful, how I am when I am behind closed doors is another thing."

"Huh?" She just glared at me.

"Just eat your pie." Did I mess up?

We ate in silence. The next time she spoke it was after she had finished.

"I sent a message. We will meet them at a ridge, probably a two days walk."

"Walking? Aw." She just crossed her arms.

"We could catch a train, but you are a dragon slayer aren't you? What about motion sickness?"

"You would walk? For me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not for you, I haven't even decided if I like you yet." Ouch.

"But you certainly are….. unique, in my eyes." I grinned.

"You think I'm awesome don't you?" She just blinked. I jumped up.

"Come on lets go!" She stood up,

"so eager to get rid of me are you?" I just looked away.

"Sure, it's not like I'm getting paid for this so…" I looked at her, did I see a glint of… sadness? But that's probably common for her. She walked out the door.

"But I just paid for your food!" I grinned and followed her out.

_Behind the inn_

"She like totally hit on him!" Gray said. Lyon punched him.

"No, idiot, she was trying to find out wether he liked her or not."

"No Lyon, that would imply that she liked him, which could never happen." Lyon shrugged. "She did send you away." They looked at each other.

"Damn!" They shouted at the same time, determined to follow the two young people and make sure they didn't end up together.

_Natsu's p.o.v_

The more I find out about Ultear, the more I like her. Like, my heart flutters. Just like when Cana says, that whenever she sees a guy whose really hot, her heart goes thumpy thump. Ultear likes to talk about anything other than her past. She likes to talk about interests, funny jobs she's taken, but anything but her past. She's actually not really as stuck up and serious as I thought she was, you just have to get to know her.

"Natsu…." She eventually says. "You know I was just teasing you before. It's just what I do, and I'm not the most approachable person and…."

"You know, I don't forgive people that quickly, but you must be special, cause I have!" I said with a laugh. She just rolled her eyes and turned away, but there seemed to be a slight blush on her cheeks. I grinned.

"Hey Ultear? Why you blushing?"

"No reason."

"Ultear?" She glanced at me.

"Yes?"

"Can we have a rest." She just smirked.

"No way."

"Awwwww." She laughed. It was a beautiful sound. I grinned.

"Do it again!" She stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"No. Why?"

"It was really pretty." She hit me on the head. Now there was definitely a blush.

_Behind the bush_

Jellal and Meredy, had finally found them. There was no way in hell, they were going to let Natsu and Ultear date. Grinning they high fived. They had set a trap that could only be activated when a dragon slayer stepped on it…..

_Natsu's P.O.V_

I feel a slight click under my feet. Ahead of me, Ultear let out a girlish scream as she fell in a hole. Running up to the hole, I grin.

"Wow Ultear, I was right! You really are like a real woman?" She growled.

"When the hell did you say that?"

"Before the Grand magic Games remember?" She nodded.

"I don't care about that. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I frown. This takes brains.

"What if I put a really (and I mean really) long stick down the hole." She thinks for a second in thought.

"That could work." I give her a once over.

"You're perfect, so there should be no issue, I'll go find a stick." Her mouth drops open. Thank Happy, that a) he's not here and b) I'm finding a stick so she can't see my blush. Luckily I quickly find a big one, that reaches just low enough for her to grab. I heave and pull her out. She dusts off her outfit and glares at me.

"If you ever set off another trap again, I swear, I'll personally kill you." I flinch.

"But thanks, for rescuing me, and for the compliment." She adds. I grin.

_Somewhere to the side_

Meredy's face droops "it didn't work?" She asks.

"No, if anything she likes him more." Jellal says. "Maybe we should just leave them be." He finishes.  
>"Noooooo, imagine what their children would be like." Meredy says. Jellal looks at her, a look of worry and stress etched on his face.<p>

_Natsu's p.o.v_

"We've covered more ground then I thought." Ultear says. "We'll rest here tonight, but we'll arrive at our destination tomorrow." I place a bucket of water down and nod. We hadn't said anything since my confession. I throw myself on the ground, thinking of something to say that won't make me sound like an idiot, too much.

"yah, know, Ultear?" She looks at me.

"It's perfectly fine to reject me." I finish.

"I know." She says, and walks off. Confused, I lay down to sleep.

_Behind the campsite._

Meredy slowly crept out. Looking at Jellal and giving him a thumb's up, Jellal walked out and moved the bucket of water. That way, when Ultear returns, Natsu will wake up, trip over the bucket and voila, she'll be so mad, she'll probably kill him. Laughing behind their hands, the devious two return to their vantage point, not noticing two ice wizards watching, and laughing as well.

_Natsu's P.O.V_

The sound of Ultear calling my name wakes me up. Without thinking, I stand up and not noticing the bucket of water, I trip over the bucket, and knock Ultear down. She slaps me. "What was that for, idiot?" She hisses. She looks like she's going to torture me. She probably will.

"Accident." She looks so defenceless and pretty like that. I stare at her, she stares back. I put a finger on her face and trace the shape. It probably looks creepy, but feels right.

"I don't want to reject you." She says finally. I put my lips on hers.

Hopefully I'll survive the night.

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Lucy was sitting down talking to Happy.

"So it really seemed like he liked her?" She asked sadly. Happy nodded, with a serious face.

"He really truly does." Lucy sighs.

"I hope he'll be happy with her."

AN: Soooooooooo what did you think. I'd love reviews


	3. Chapter 3 and Epilogue

AN: This chapter although the shortest took the longest to write as the plot bunnies were off living in my other story.

Disclaimer; I don't own Fairy Tail (though I wish I did otherwise Chapter 416 would have gone completely different)

I awoke early in the morning to find Ultear already awake. She was combing her hair with her fingers.

"Morning." She said without looking at me.

"Morning." I responded.

"So, we meet up with Jellal and Meredy today!" She said brightly. Inwardly I groan, I really don't want to lose this girl.

"Yeah…fun." She nods and stands up.

"We'll leave in 5." She says seriously, turning her back.

After getting dressed and eating a hurried breakfast we walk in silence. Ultear seems to be trying to avoid me this morning. Sighing, I look away.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She asks calmly. Remembering this is Ultear! She could go bat maniac at any moment.

"I, just think, I might miss you…. After this." She doesn't respond. It might just be my imagination, but does she look a little sad?

"Maybe we could….never mind." She states. Damn, why can't she just say what's on her mind?

"Huh?" I notice two shapes coming toward us. Shapes that look oddly like Jellal's and Meredy's, but that doesn't make any sense.

An hour later it becomes evident that they want me gone. The reunion made Ultear teary, which was funny, because I never picked Ultear as the emotional type. But later the two kept making references to home and Fairy Tail. It's not like I didn't want to go home, but I didn't want to leave Ultear as well. But to be honest she had sort of been ignoring me, since the night before. The only thing I noticed was she kept glancing in my direction. Meredy stood next to me.

"She likes you, that much is obvious. But Ultear doesn't do, simple relationships. It's also complicated, and once a guy gets to know her past, bam, he's gone." I stood next to her "I already know everything and I'm not gone." She rolled her eyes.

"That's cause you're an idiot."

"HEY!" Meredy shrugged.

"It's true." I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I have to be going anyways." I walk up to Ultear.

"So I better be going, stuff to do, things to eat." She nodded.

"Ok. So I guess this is it." Now, she defintley looked sad. I probably did too.

"Yeah, who knows maybe I'll see you around, we could go on a job or something." She smiled. "I'd like that." Without thinking, I threw my arms around to hug her. She smelt like berries. I was expecting to het punched in the gut, but instead she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Will you miss me?" I asked cockily.

"Only a microscopic amount." She answered coldly as she pushed away.

"Fine."

"Fine." I turned and started walking away.

"Ultear…I'm going to miss you." I didn't stay to see or hear her answer. I guess I had been sort of hoping that she'd, that we'd. Whatever, I'll just make myself better by beating up Gray when I get back. My feet, soon hurting I decide to catch a train. Once the train started all thoughts of Ultear were vanished from my mind as I concentrated on my motion sickness.

Upon arriving back to the guild, I find Lucy and Lisanna waiting for me expectedly. I see Happy trying to hide behind a pole, but I ignore that.

"Soooooo what happened?" Lucy asked finally.

"Nothing." I finished.

"No kiss, no dating, no girlfriend, nothing?" Asked Lisanna.

"You guys know it's rude to be a peeping tom right?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And you used that statement incorrectly."

"Fine, I like her and I think she likes me, but this morning she like totally just ignored me!" I said angrily. The girls laughed.

"It probably means that she was sad to let you go, that is if she liked you." Lisanna said. Really? That was news. But what could I do? I already let her go.

"I couldn't find her again anyway." I said finally.

Lucy put her head on the table. "Well then you mustn't like her, a real lover would never just let his girl get away from him."

"But we're not…" Happy interrupted my sentence.

"Go get her Natsu!" He yelled. I frowned.

"That's easier said then done, guys." I said. Lisanna frowned at me. Seriously these girls must think I'm an idiot.

"There's always a way Natsu, don't you think it'll take them a while on foot, if you can be faster that is. But then again, Ultear, really?" I stood up, then sat down.

"What's faster than walking?" Lucy just smiled evilly.

The Strauss's old van was rickety very rickety, and it didn't help that it was Happy who had to drive. Happy who'd never driven before in his life. Soon the van was very very smelly.

"Come on Natsu, give me directions." Slowly, looking out of the window, I mumbled to Happy

"take a left, then go straight and hopefully we'll find them." I slumped back onto the floor, this better be worth it. The trip was very bumpy and soon seconds blurred into minuets.

Eventually Happy called out "there they are!" And stopped the van. Staggering out, I tripped and landed face forward.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Ultear asked in that simple to the point attitude.

"Uh, I like you…and…" I slumped to the ground, passed out.

I awoke to find Ultear pressing a damp cloth to my forehead.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"Happy told me everything." I felt my stomach tense up.

"And?"

Her lips on mine were the only thing that caused me to smile on a day of events.

"We're good."

"Just good?"

"We're amazing."

_Epilogue (yes I decided to not make another chapter as this turned out short)_

Gray, Lyon, Meredy and Jellal were very pissed when Ultear and Natsu had announced they were engaged.

They all originally agreed they wouldn't go to the wedding but you know, cake and stuff.

But when Ultear got pregnant. That's when Natsu was placed in the hospital.

Now sitting down with their two twins, Natsu grinned. "One day, we'll all gang up and kill Uncle Lyon, Gray, Jellal and Aunty Meredy won't we?"

"YEAH!" The two kids agreed. Ultear just laughed and said

"never in your wildest dreams will that happen." She said firmly. Natsu grinned

"oh I wouldn't say that, if that was really how it goes would we have ever dated."

In the front yard Jellal, Meredy, Gray and Lyon planned ways in order to trick them in getting a divorce.

But that would never happen, would it?

AN: Dun dun dahhhhh so what did you think? Satifisying ending, I left in there room for a lemon and a sequel if you guys would be into that (just because a reviewer asked if there were going to be lemons, so yeah tell me what you guys think?)


End file.
